1. Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for improved control, response and energy management of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle's performance and fuel economy generally decrease as the vehicle ages. Also, a vehicle's performance generally decreases the more weight the vehicle is carrying in terms of passengers and luggage. For example, when a vehicle has many passengers or is carrying a full load of luggage or other items, the vehicle tends to have decreased performance (e.g., responds sluggishly to accelerator inputs) and fuel economy. On the other hand, vehicles that are brand new or are carrying very little to no load (e.g., passengers or luggage) generally provide better performance and fuel economy than similar vehicles that are older and/or are carrying heavy loads.
To increase a vehicle's performance, many vehicle manufacturers have incorporated sport modes and/or paddle shifters into their vehicles to enhance performance by allowing drivers to change gears at relatively certain times. In addition, many vehicle manufacturers have utilized a different drive force map for each different operating mode (e.g., economy mode, normal mode and sport mode) to enhance a vehicle's performance and/or fuel economy. A drive force map provides a predetermined relationship between a driver's accelerator pedal input and a desired power/torque output of the vehicle. The sport mode allows for more power/torque output per a specified driver acceleration pedal input while the economy mode allows for less power/torque output per a specified driver acceleration pedal input. These drive force maps, however, do not provide the driver with a consistent vehicle response because they do not take into account the vehicle's age and/or loading condition. In addition, these methods do not incorporate vehicle feedback to provide a consistent vehicle response.
Thus, there is a need for vehicles that provide a consistent vehicle response to the driver depending on vehicle age predictions, vehicle feedback and/or vehicle conditions and provide better dynamics and energy management.